Dwarves
A stoic short race of mountain folk Appearance History Lands Religion Game Mechanics Fifth Edition Dnd Ability Score Increases: '''Your constitution score increases by 2 '''Size: Medium. Speed: 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor with which you have proficiency. Darkvision Vision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Dwarven Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Dwarven Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. Tool Proficiency: '''You gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of your choice: smith's tooIs, brewer's supplies, or mason's toolsY '''Stonecunning: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarven. Subrace: In addition choose a subrace. Two subraces are described here: hill dwarf and mountain dwarf. Hill Dwarf Ability Score Adjustment: Your starting Wisdom score increases by 1. Dwarven Toughness: Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level Mountain Dwarf Ability Score Adjustment: Your starting Strength score increases by 2. Armor Mastery: You are proficient with light and medium armor. Pathfinder Ability Score Increases: Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Charisma. Size: Dwarves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Type: Dwarves are humanoids with the dwarf subtype. Base Speed: (Slow and Steady) Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Languages: Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defensive Training: Dwarves gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Hardy: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: Dwarves gain a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Greed: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks made to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Stonecunning: Dwarves gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. Darkvision: Dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Hatred: Dwarves gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon.